


Four Times Rin is Kissed by a Mysterious Person and One Time He Kisses Them First

by CacophonyOfWords



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: The first time is at the pool...





	Four Times Rin is Kissed by a Mysterious Person and One Time He Kisses Them First

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in April 2014 and then forgot about it for five years until I found it again one month ago... and then I forgot about it again. Shout out to ladyzeia for betaing this for me.

_**Four times Rin is kissed by a mysterious person.... and one time he kisses them first** _

 

1.

Two weeks have passed since Regionals, and Rin used the break from training for relaxing in the pool at his school. The water is fresh against his skin, and for the first time his ears aren’t massacred by Nagisa and Nitori’s voices; it’s paradise. He swam some freestyle when he dived in the first time, but now he is just floating on his back in the middle of the pool; he is so relaxed and lost in his thoughts he doesn’t notice the person swimming towards him silently. And it’s only when a hand grasps his shoulder that he realizes he is not alone, but before he can react, another hand covers his eyes and pushes him forcefully under the water. A pair of foreign lips press against his, and from the surprise he drops his mouth open and risks drowning. He is coughing with his eyes closed when the mysterious person lets him go, but when he opens them and looks around he is completely alone.

 

2.

The second time it happens is during joint practice with the Iwatobi club. He ducks his head under the water to not listen to the irritating voice of Rei complaining about whatever not being beautiful, or the too excited ones of Nitori and Nagisa, and Makoto is silent and smiling by his side like he always is. Haru swims against two of Rin’s teammates, but no matter the obvious beauty of Haru’s style, Rin is not in the mood to watch him. He has his eyes closed when a mouth presses against his as suddenly as the first time, but he again reacts too slowly and the mysterious person is gone before he can see them. When he comes back up, Makoto is still smiling and relaxed, Nitori and Nagisa are chatting between them, Rei is blathering about who-knows-what and Haru is panting in his lane after beating his adversaries; Rin regrets not watching him for a second, but then he shakes his head and furrows his eyebrows, thoughtful: the person that kissed him is for sure in the same pool as him, and it’s for sure a boy. He doesn’t mind the idea at all.

 

3.

One week after the joint practice, it happens again. He is with his old team, under the showers in the locker room, and this time he doesn’t try to find out who kissed him by opening his eyes; he remains still during those two seconds, and grins inside when he realizes he can exclude Nagisa and – thank God – Rei out of the list because they are talking between them. He opens his eyes some moments after the kiss is over, smiling with his pointy teeth and looking first at Makoto, under the shower on his left, and then at Haruka, on his other side: the mystery person can be only one of them.

 

4.

The fourth time is the crucial one: they are on the beach, in front of the ocean; the sky is clear and the water crystalline. Rin closes his eyes, again, and he is enjoying the sun’s warmth on his face when those lips that are now familiar press against his; it’s better than the previous times, for sure, with the sea breeze on his skin and the sound of the waves in his ears, and he smiles a little before the mouth leaves his. He hears Makoto’s voice a little bit away, while he yells at Nagisa over something, and he finally has his answer. The mysterious person is exactly who he wanted to be.

 

+1

Makoto, Rei and Nagisa are walking in front of them, that night, and Rin smiles as he wraps his fingers around Haru’s wrist and drags him to a side street on the way towards the restaurant where they plan to dine. “I should have known it was you, you and your water fix.”  He grins as he presses Haru against the wall; Haru wears his usual expression, though his cheeks are more red than usual and his eyes more wide. Rin doesn’t need more confirmation, pressing their bodies together and resting his hands against Haru’s cheeks; he closes his eyes and for the first time it’s him pressing his lips against those of the mysterious person, and he smiles when Haru responds immediately to the kiss and his fingers sneak into Rin’s hair. Everything is strangely perfect, and that’s why Nagisa pokes his head out from the main street and screeches as soon as he sees them. Haru barely smiles at Rin’s mortified snort when Makoto and Rei see the scene as well, and he kisses him again, in front of their friends, like it’s nothing. Rin is absolutely okay with the situation.

  



End file.
